Network administrators are tasked with ensuring that network infrastructure is operating properly. As network infrastructures have become more complex, this task has become increasing more difficult. In particular, attempting to troubleshoot complex network infrastructure using traditional troubleshooting tools (e.g., ping or trace route) is a difficult and time consuming task. For example, test packets sent by traditional trouble shooting tools may take specific paths through the network and such tools may not cover all available network paths.